Horseland Wild Horse
by iLoveYouTooBabe
Summary: Maddie coming to Horseland. But her horse (Angle) was in a car crash. Her parents tell her just to go and that Angle is fine. But the once Angle arrives at Horseland and sees Maddie, she goes mad and flips out, trying to kick her. Angle won't let Maddie onto her back, Will tries riding her and shes fine. Maddie goes to Sarah for help. Since she herd Sarah's a horse whisper.
1. Chapter 1

(My first horseland fanfiction

Sorry guys but I don't speak Latin or whatever Alma language is. Hope you understand and please review so I can know If anyone's reads this)

(Inside the stables)

It was a warm sunny day at horseland.

Sarah, Molly and Alma brushed their horse and chatted about how their weekend was.

"My weekend was fine but I missed Scarlet" Sarah said and hugged Scarlet's neck.

"I missed you too Sarah" Scarlet said, but all Sarah herd was a neigh. Sarah laughed and went back to brushing Scarlet.

"Hey girls, what's up?" Will asked walking into the barn but kept reading the papers in his hand.

"Hi Will!" The girls called all together and laughed. Will just nodded and patted Jimber's forehead. The girls eyed each other and looked back at Will.

"What you reading Will?" Sarah asked.

"Oh sorry guys forgot to tell you"

"Forgot about what coz?" Bailey asked, entering the barn.

"Hey Bailey I was just telling everyone about the new girl, coming to horseland" Will replied.

"A new girl! Is she rich? Is she pretty?" Zoey asked running up to Will, followed by Chloe.

"Dose she have her own horse?" Chloe asked. Will smiled.

"Calm down, I'll read her info out loud"

"Name: Maddison Alexander" Will was about to continue when the Stilton sister shrieked with delight.

"Why you so happy for?" Molly asked placing a had to her hip, the twins stop bouncing up and down and Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Yeah figures you wouldn't know" Chloe said raising her eyebrow.

"She like the most greatest rider at Pennington Riding Academy" Zoey said.

"Yeah she never lost to anyone in her life. Plus her mum owns the TV show called Horse Lovers" Chloe said.

"Come on sis lets blow this place"

"I'm with you sis" Chloe replied and walked off with Zoey.

"Continue Will" Sarah said.

"I'll start from the start. Name: Maddie Alexander, age: 13 (everyone 13 but Molly) Rides in: Every show" Will read out.

"Wow. She rides in every class?" Bailey asked, Will nodded.

"People are coming to drop her tack off. She comes tomorrow, her dads works with Sarah's dad. So I want this place clean" Will said and headed to the main house.

"She works with Sarah's dad?" Alma said putting Button back into her stall.

"Haven't you heard your dad talk about her?" Bailey asked, Sarah thought for a moment.

"No bailey I'm sorry" Sarah said putting Scarlett into her stall and hugged her neck, as Sarah's ride pulled up infront of the barn.

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow" Sarah yelled as she ran to the limo.

(Horses talking)

"I hope the new horse is nice" Scarlett said to the others.

"Who cares about nice. right Chilli" Pepper said.

"Yeah" Chilli replied.

"Who cares about you two?" Calypso joked. All the horse laughed.

Next day

"Hey Sarah" Molly called as Sarah got out of her limo and waved goodbye to the driver.

"Oh hey Molly" Sarah said, grinning.

"Is the new girl here?" Sarah asked as Molly and Sarah walked into the barn.

"No. Hope she gets here soon" Molly said patting Calypso.

"I got here early to see if the new girl was here and I missed out in breakfast. Want to join me?" Molly asked.

"Thanks for asking Molly but I'm not hungry" Sarah replied.

"Haha okay Sarah. Will wants us to clean the stables" Molly said heading to the main house.

"Hey Scarlet. Oh how I ever missed you" Sarah said to Scarlet.

The Stilton twins limo pulled up and they both got out. They waved goodbye to the driver and walked over to Sarah.

"Hey Sarah, is the new girl here yet?" Zoey asked, Sarah shook her head.

The Stilton groaned and walked off.

"I'll be right back Scarlet. Bailey wanted me to help him with the jumps" Sarah said to Scarlet and left.

Everyone started cleaning up the stables, house and arena.

"My back hurst Bailey" Molly complained and put a hand on her back.

"Molly my back hurts too, but you don't see me complaining" Alma said sweeping the ground.

"Yeah but why isn't Chloe and Zoey doing anything?" Molly asked.

"Because their Chloe and Zoey?" Bailey laughed at his joke.

"Where's Sarah, Nani and Will?" Molly asked.

"They said they'll feed and groom the horse" Alma said as a white limo came.

"That must be her" Bailey said, dropping the broom and running to the front of the barn, Alma and Molly shrug and ran after him.

"Hey Will, Nani, Sarah I think she's here" Bailey called. Sarah, Nani and Will smiled at each other and ran to the front of the barn.

"Hey Will why doesn't she have a horse trailer at the back?" Molly asked.

"Her horse was in a car crash on their way here. the horse is fine but the vet just wanted to make sure" Will said.

"Okay" Sarah said.

The limo stopped and a girl with golden brown hair, light blue eyes and fair skin got out. She wore white beeches, deep sky blue riding jacket and black knee high riding boots. She quickly flashed us a smile.

"Dang. she's hot" Bailey whispered.

Nani and Alma who were on both sides of Bailey slapped his arm. Sarah was the first to speak.

"Hey I'm Sarah and these are Bailey, Alma, Molly, Will and Nani"

The girl smiled.

"Hi I'm Maddison. But call me Maddie" she said and shakes everyone's hands.

Woof Woof

Everyone looked around thinking it was Shep but it wasn't. A black, brown and white Australian Shepherd dog jumped out of the limo and walked to Angle.

"This is Duchess. I hope it was okay if I brought her" Maddie said shutting the door and waving goodbye to the driver before he drove off.

"Aww she so cute" Alma said patting the dogs head, Maddie smiled.

"Sarah show Maddie around. Bailey your folks said you and I have to ride down to the store and buy some dog food for Shep" Will told Bailey. Bailey mumbled to himself and grabbed his tack, Will waved goodbye to us and ran off.

"Here they come" Molly said putting her head into her hands.

"What?" Angle asked as all the girls groaned. The Stilton sisters ran to Maddie quickly.

"Hey in Chloe"

"And I'm Zoey"

"You can hang with us" Chloe said putting a hand onto her shoulder.

"Yeah we're awesome, unlike the rest" Zoey said meanly. Molly looked like she wanted to yell at then but Alma put a hand on Molly shoulder and she relaxed a bit.

"Umm sorry guys. Sarah, Molly, Nani and Alma were just showing me something" Maddie said backing off.

"Wow nice horse"

"Nice shoes"

"I love your hair"

"Your outfit is so cute"

"Are you rich"

The Stilton asked Maddie.

"We need to help her" Sarah said to Nani, Alma and Molly. Who just nodded.

"Guys I need to show Maddie around. Will asked me to. so goodbye" Sarah said dragging Angle away. The rest followed leaving Chloe and Zoey glaring at them.

"Hey when's your horse getting ere?" Alma asked.

"After Lunch I think"

"Let's grab lunch? and then when your horse gets settles in we can go on a quick trail before sundown" Nani said

"That'll be great" Maddie said with a smile.

(Thanks for reading! Please Review and I'll updated soon. Might be hard but because I'm writing a Canterwood crest fan fiction as well. xx)


	2. Chapter 2 Angle?

Chapter 2: Angle?

(Yay another chapter up)

Maddie and the rest of the gang watched as a red SUV pull a huge white and blue horse trailer. A young, handsome 16 year old boy jumped out of the SUV. Maddie ran over to him and hugged him.

"Hey mad Maddie" he joked, Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Curtis just get Angle out" She let go of him and he walked to the back of the trailer.

"Need help?" Will asked jumping off the fence and walking over to the boy.

"Sure" Curtis replied as the ramp went down, Curtis walked in followed by Will. It only took a few seconds before Will walked out a beautiful white Arabian, with deep sky blue highlights. Angle raised her head high and smelled her new home.

"Wow" Alma said quietly, everyone nodded. Will patted the horse shoulder

"Thanks man. Bye little Mad" Curtis said, he waved goodbye to everyone, got into his SUV and drove off. Maddie smiled and waved goodbye before walking up to her horse.

"Hey Angle girl"

Angle nose flared and started taking little steps back, Maddie stop and took a big step forwards. Angle tried to walk back more, but Will hold on to the deep sky blue reins and mutted.

"Easy girl"

Maddie reached her hand out to pat her horse but Angle rose into the air, her two back legs stayed on the ground.

"Maddie get back" Will yelled/called,

She came down and almost stepped on Maddie. Angle started kicking her back legs and sand went into the air, Angle turned her body, so that her ramp faced Maddie and kicked. Angel's hooves was about to hit Maddie. But a blue blur pushed Maddie out of the way and they both rolled on to the floor. Bailey. Bailey saved Maddie life.

"Oh my god! Maddie, Bailey are you okay?" Sarah asked running to them followed by everyone else.

Maddie coughed and gave a tiny smile.

"I'm fine. Thanks to Bailey"

Sarah nodded and Molly and Nani helped Bailey up. Maddie eyes started swelling up with tears.

"Whoa girl. Easy, easy" Will said. Walking Angle away from Maddie. Tears fell from Maddie's blue eyes and Sarah put her arm on Maddie's back.

"Don't cry Maddie. She probably stress about the crash" Sarah said.

"I'll put her in her new stall" Will said and walked into the barn, Maddie bursted into tears, she hated crying in front of people.

Inside the stables

Will put Angle into her stall and shut the door. He gave a small smile and walked out. Scarlet poked her head out of her stall

"Hi, you must be Angle? I'm Scarlet"

Angle remained quieted, there was nothing to say since Scarlet already new her name.

"And these are Button, Calypso, Jimber, Aztec, Sunburst, Chilli and Pepper"

"Nice names you all have" Angle replied.

"Do you like it here in horseland?" Angle asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't we?" Pepper asked with annoying tone. Angle glared at the dark gray Dutch Warmblood mare.

"So what happen outside?"Scarlet asked

"Yeah we herd noises" said a black-and-white Pinto mare who Angle remembered her name was Button.

Angle looked away, trying to avoided the question.

"Hello? hey were talking to you" Chilli called angrily. Angle picked the lock with her teeth and the stall door open.

"I'm outa here" Angle said walking out of her stall and out of the stables before rushing into a canter.

"Angle?"

Angle herd her name but didn't stop.

"ANGLE! NO!" The voice she head as Maddie screamed and tried to catch up with Angle. Angle went into a fast gallop and ran into the woods.

Maddie PVO

I stopped and panted at how fast she had to run. I couldn't go into the woods since I didn't know the trails. Maddie thought to herself. I ran back to the house.

"Sarah?... Will?... Alma?" Maddie called.

"Maddie what's wrong?" Sarah asked running towards me.

"Angle...she.." I tried to breath.

"Take a deep breathe Maddie" Sarah said. I nodded and breathed in and out.

"Now spill" Sarah ordered

"Angle.. She.. She got out of her stall and ran into the woods... Please.. Please help me.. Fin.. fine her!" I mange to say before bursting into tears.

"Oh my god Maddie, don't worry will find her" Sarah said and called Will and Nani.

"Maddie you can ride with me" Will said giving Maddie a hand up, Maddie nodded and mounted Jimber.


	3. Chapter 3 Safe and What?

Chapter 3: Safe and What?

(Hey guys! I got the third chapter up! YAY! I wanted to say thanks for everyone who review my story! I love you guys! But I'm really sorry for not updating! Forgive me please!)

Maddie's PVO

I held onto Will as we cantered on Jimber towards the woods. We could see hoof prints on the trail ride and we decided to follow.

"You okay back there?" Will asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just worried about Angle"

Suddenly we came to a fork on the trail and the horse tracks faded.

"Hey Sarah, you and Nani go left while Maddie and I go right. Meet back here before sundown. Okay?" Will said.

Nani and Sarah nodded before heading left. Will and I went right.

It felt like hours and we haven't found anything.

I hope Sarah and Nani are having better luck then we are.

Sarah PVO

Nani and I dismounted when we saw a few horses ahead.

"Maybe, Angle is there?" Nani suggest. I shrug and looked at the horse.

"There?" I whispered to Nani. A white Arabian with deep sky blue highlights was drinking water from a lake.

"It looks like her" Nani said tying Sunburst's and Scarlet's reins to a nearby branch.

"What do we do?" I asked Nani.

"Call Will. I forgot my cellphone back at the stables" Nani said, I nodded and grabbed my cellphone from my pocket. I dialled Wills number and waited for Will to pick up.

"Hello?" Will voice came from the phone.

"Hey Will. I think we found Angle"

"Great. Where?"

"You know how we go trail riding and go to the little lake with the waterfalls and wild horse?"

"Oh yeah. I'll be right there" Will said and hanged up.

"His coming" I whispered. Nani nodded and went back to watching the horse.

Will and Maddie were finally here. Will tied Jimber's reins near Scarlet and Sunburst.

"Hey guys, where is she?" Will asked.

"She there, we didn't want to approach her just in case she takes off" Nani explained and pointed to Maddie's horse who was now eating the grass.

"Okay, I got some rope in my bag" Will said and walked over to Jimber. Will came back with some ropes and walked slowly towards Angle.

"Don't worry Maddie she'll be okay" I said walking towards Maddie and giving her a squeeze.

"Sarah" I herd Will call. I walked off the hill and went up to Will to see the rope around Angle's neck.

"Call Bailey's folks" Will said patting Angle on the shoulder. I nodded and grabbed my cell phone out.

"Hi, it's Sarah"

"We just found Maddie's horse. She's near the lake were we go trail riding"

"Yeah, can you bring the trailer to the near rode?"

"Okay, thank you" I said and turn the phone off.

"What happen?" Will asked.

"We'll Bailey's folks said that there coming and that Maddie shouldn't ride Angle and that they'll be here on the nearest rose, so we should get going" I said.

"Look guys, Angle's limping" Nani said pointing to Angles right front leg. Massive burst into tears and I went over to comfort her.

Sorry it took me forever to update. My compute crash and now it works. Plus I just started writing a Victorious fanfiction. I'll try to write another chapter soon. Love all you guys! Please Review! And I'll probably get the next chapter up by tomorrow! BTW sorry if this a lame chapter :(


	4. Chapter 4 Hate me

Chapter 4: Hates me

Sorry it took me a while to update, hope you'll like this chapter! Love everyone who has reviewed! Please Review this chapter

- Outside The Barn -

Maddie's PVO

I walked back and forth in front of the Barn and Duchess did the same. Sarah and Alma did their best to comfort me but I ignored them and kept pacing back and forth. Molly, Nani, Chloe and Zoey already left for home.

"Maddie, maybe you should take a sit" Alma suggest, not taking her eyes off the book she was reading.

"I'm fine" I mumble and kept pacing. Finally Will came out of the stable and faked smiled at us.

"You can come see her now" Will announced, I brushed past him and walked to Angles stall. I herd Duchess footsteps follow me. I slowly walked up to Angles stall and put my hands on her stall door.

"Hey girl" I said, as I saw Angle lying down. A white bandage was wrapped around her right front leg. Angle made no movement, so I slowly opened the stall door. Duchess walked in and sniffed her friend, Angle turned her head to face her four legged friend. I walked into the stall and suddenly Angle quickly got onto her four leg and let out a painful neigh because she did it to fast. Angle neighed louder and fell to the ground. A tear slid down my cheek and onto the floor, I turn as quickly ran out of the barn. I grabbed my phone out and called my parents, telling them to pick me up.

"Maddie wait" Sarah said as she ran towards me. I hopped into the limo and was about to close the door when Sarah held the door open.

"Maddie, you can't leave now. Angle needs you" Sarah said in between gasp of breath.

"Sarah, she freaked out when she saw me, she hates me" I yelled as more tears fell of my face.

"Maddie, she was just happy to see you"

"Yeah right!" I yelled, I whistle and Duchess came running toward the car and hopped in.

"Maddie please, she needs you" Sarah said, I glared at her and slammed the limo door shut. I grabbed Duchess in a hug and cried.

Angles PVO

I saw the limo drive off into the sunrise, I gave one last neigh.

"Angle don't give up, she thought you were angry when you started getting up" Scarlett said to me, I glared at her and gave a loud neigh.

"No she hates me and if that's the way she wants it, let the games began" I said and laid down in my quiet stall.


	5. Chapter 5 Southern Bell

Chapter 5: Southern Bell

Sorry for my slow updating and the short chapter before. It just I'm having writing block and I didn't no what to write about in this chapter. So no hate please and hope you enjoy! Please review thanks love you guys.

Sarah PVO

"Goodbye" I said to the driver as I shut the limo door, I walked into the barn and headed straight for Scarlet's stall.

"Hey girl, I brought you a carrot"

I smiled when Scarlet ate it all up, I patted her forehead.

"We'll Hey Sarah, you're here early" Will said, walking into the barn, I smiled.

"Yeah Maddie texted me yesterday saying she gonna bring in a new horse" Will frowned.

"We'll, she won't be able to ride Angle for a few days" Will said, I just nodded.

Angle's PVO

"A new horse?" I said, once Sarah and Will left the barn. Scarlet poked her head out of her stall.

"Angle, you herd what they said?" Scarlet asked shocked to seem me awake so early.

"Yeah new horse huh?"

"Aww Angle is just till you recover" Scarlet tried to explain, I turn and faced my rump at her.

"Yeah, and by the time I recover I'll be sold in five minutes" I snapped.

Maddie's PVO

I looked at the window, Duchess by my side. I didn't want to bring a new horse but my father had a point when he said what's the use of me being there when my horse is injured. So I accept the new horse, she was very beautiful. A buckskin thoroughbred with red highlights, she was a show jumper and her name was Southern Bell. The SUV pulled to a stop in front of the barn and I slowly got out of the car. Duchess followed and then I shut the door before going to the back of the white and blue horse trailer. Mark came out with Southern Bell and handed me the red lead.

"Thanks Mark, see you later" I said and tugged the horse into the barn. I tried not to look at Angle who seemed to stare at me and the new horse. I put Southern Bell into the stall next to Sunburst and walked over to Angle's stall. She raised her head high so I could not pay her forehead, I sighed quietly and slowly took a shiny red apple out of my pocket. I held the apple in front of her but she didn't move to bite it.

"Angle, it's only loan horse until you get better" I said, Angle turned so her ramp faced me, I sighed, put the apple on the stall door and walked out of the barn.

"Hey Maddie" Alma said as she walked over to me.

"Hi Alma" I said quietly.

"That you're new horse?" Alma asked pointing to Southern Bell.

"No she a loan horse until Angle gets better" I explained. Alma simply nodded and gave me a fake smile.

"Want to get some breakfast" Alma asked I nodded and we made our way to the house.

Scarlet's PVO

I watched as Angle finally turn around and swallow the apple in hole. I smiled and then looked over at the new horse.

"Hello, I'm Scarlet and these are Button, Aztec, Angle, Sunburst, Jimber, Calypso, Chilli and Pepper" I said, the new horse smiled.

"I'm Southern Bell" Southern Bell announced.

"We'll you be here long?" Angle snapped.

"Angle be nice" I said, Angle would roll her eyes if she could.

" I'm not sure" Southern Bell said.

"HOW ARE YOU NOT SURE!" Angle yelled.

"Angle calm down, How are you not sure Bell?" Button asked.

"We'll I was told that I will only be here until a horse gets better but if I doesn't then their going to buy me" Southern Bell said.

"I'm that horse" Angle said quietly with hurt in her voice.

"Oh I'm sorry, you're humans very nic-

"DON'T PUSH IT!" Angle yelled.

"QUIET BOTH OF YOU" Jimber yelled, Everyone went silent.

Sarah's PVO

We all walked into the barn and start grooming our house.

"Okay guys tuck up, listen starts in a few. Chloe and Zoey aren't here today, there going to the dentist" Will said, heaving Jimber's saddle pad and saddle onto his back. I grabbed my saddle and saddle pad and heaved it onto Scarlet's back, I put on her red bridle and walked beside her to the out door arena. Maddie followed me walking beside Southern Bell. I hopped onto Scarlet's back and started warming up with Maddie. We started at a trot and then into a slow canter.

Everyone started warming up and soon after five minutes of warming up, Will told us to stop.

"Okay guys, there's gonna be a show in one month" Will announced.

What show?" Bailey asked.

"Foxwoods" Will announced. Mumbled started. Foxwoods is an amazing riding academy, they probably win every show but this year is gonna be tough.

"Quiet guys" Will said, everyone went quieted.

"Okay, so were gonna have to practice hard and remember we give it all we got..."

"We all ready won" we all yelled. Will nodded.

"Okay so today will be doing some jumping, who wants to go first?" Will asked.

"I'll do it Will" I said and urged Scarlet to move forward.

"Okay, so I want a clean run don't rush" Will said, I nodded and stared straight in between Scarlet's ears. The jumps were A descended oxar, two small verticals, a fake brick wall and a brush jump.

"Whenever you're ready" Will said. I cantered Scarlet to the descended oxar and Scarlet soared over it. I Collected her canter in a few strides and easily jumped the two small verticals. Which was a quick in and out.

"Great job girl. Only a few more to go" I said as we turned and headed for fake brick walls. Scarlett jumped easily and I kept my focused between Scarlett's ears. We headed for the final jump which was the brush jump.

Scarlett soared over the jump, I eased her into a trot and we trotted back to the group. Will smiled and everyone clapped their hands.

"Great job Sarah, you were focused and you clear all the jump easily" Will said, I smile.

"Okay Maddie you're up" Will said.

Maddie's PVO

I trot Bell to the started and circled her twice, to warm up. I looked in between Bells ear and I cantered Bell to the the first jump witch was a descended oxar. We soared over it and headed for the next jump which was the two small verticals. Bell jumped it easily and we headed for the brick wall. I held my breath as Bell jumped a stride to early, but we made it and we quickly cantered towards the brush jump. Bell jumped easily and I slowed her into a slow trot and we made our way back to the group.

"Great job guys, Bell left a stride to early on the fake brick wall but you collect her and it was a perfect ride" Will said, I smiled as everyone clapped.

"Okay Bailey you're up"

Hope you enjoy this chapter. I might take a while to have the next chapter up because I don't know what to write, hope you understand and thank you. Review please

Xx H


	6. Chapter 6 Jealousy

Chapter 6: Jealously

Hey guys, sorry if I took forever to update this chapter. I didn't know what to write an then it hit me when I went with my mum to her friends house. I got bored so I spent some time thinking and here it is. Hope you like, Review please, love you.

Five days later

Angle's PVO

I stared dully at the stall wall. Everyone was out practicing and I usually looked out my small window and watch the others practice, so that when I get out of here I could learn the steps. But now it kills me to watch the others. Mainly because Maddie was having fun with Southern Bell. When practice was over she was always smiling and patting Southern Bell, she sneaks her apples, carrots and sugar cubes all the thing she used to sneak me. Maddie only give me a carrot in the morning when she comes. She goes trail riding with the others and come back by the time the sun was setting. Sure she checks on me, but I snap from jealously taking over me. She would get scared and then a few tears would fall and I start to fell sad. She would close my stall door and rush to hug Southern Bell for comfort. Every since the day Maddie rushed into her limo, crying and I snap at her, I really hurt her. She doesn't sneak me treats anymore, she wouldn't hug me in the morning, only night and no more kisses or saying I missed you. I really hurting her but the worst part was when I kicked Maddie on the back, near her shoulder.

* Flashback *

I watched Maddie hug Southern Bell. I grew angry, she would usually hug me in the morning and then hug Southern Bell. I would roll my eyes when she grabbed an apple out of her pocket and Southern Bell gobbled it all up. Maddie laughed and I really felt a mix motion of sad and mad by now. Maddie kissed Southern Bell's muzzle and then walked over to me, she opened my stall door and try to hug me but I rose to the air and Maddie tried to rush out but it was too late my hoofs hit her, causing her to fall to the floor. She whacked her face on the floor, blood pour from her nose, she didn't move only letting out a huge scream followed by crying.

* end of flashback *

Maddie's face is healed from that fall, but the memory remain. I could tell by how Will walks me after practice to stretch my legs, grooms me, feeds me. That was all Maddie the day I got hurt but now it's Will, Bailey, Nani or Sarah. For some reason I trust those guys but I will snap on Molly, Alma, Chloe and Zoey. My trust for Maddie is slowly lagging but that was probably my fault.

"That was a great practice" Sarah said snapping me out of my daydream.

"Yeah" the other say and start removing there tack.

"Hey Angle" Sarah said to me. I neigh back and Sarah smiled. I then look at Maddie, who was untack Southern Bell and then grooming her.

"How was practice?" I asked Scarlet.

"Good, the usual" Scarlet replied, I just nodded my head. I stayed silent as the humans talk about the show while grooming their horses but then they start talking about something interesting, Which was about me.

"So Maddie are you going to ride Angle in the show when she gets better?" Sarah asked, Maddie remained silent probably thinking.

"I'm not sure. I mean she snaps at me now and I haven't practice with her, only with Southern Bell" she replied, still brushing Southern Bell who was smiling. I would roll my eyes but can't.

"Yeah but you only practice on Southern Bell for a few days and the show is like a few weeks away. Angle will be ready by then" Bailey said.

"Yeah but um... I don't know when I can start riding her" Maddie said, quickly, before putting Southern Bell in her stall.

"Oh just remember the doctor said that you can start riding Angle in two days" Will announced. I watched Maddie's face drop.

She really doesn't want to ride me I thought.

"Cool" Nani and Molly said.

"There plenty of time to practice" Alma said.

"Yeah..." Maddie said quietly before walking out of the barn I notice but the others didn't.

Maddie's PVO

I really do want to ride Angle, but she frighting me now. I mean she kicked me in the back, which was still healing. She bruised my nose, she snaps at me, wont let me hug her. I'm so scared of her that I asked Sarah, Will, Bailey and Nani to do all the things such as feeding, grooming and cleaning, walking her and setting her out in the paddock. I would make up excuse saying I was busy so could they do it and they don't quiet believe me but still do it. My parents are saying as soon as she's healed that I should start bonding with her and if I don't do that in one week they'll sell her and I will have Southern Bell. Don't get me wrong, Southern Bell is an amazing horse but I still loves Angle more. I think.

One hour later

I sat on the fence, staring at the woods.

"Hey" someone says softly, I turn to see Will. I smiled and patted the fence next to me as to tell him to have a seat.

"Hi" I say once Will us sitting on the fence.

"Where did you go? We didn't notice you were gone until we finished grooming the horse" Will said, I held tears back.

"I just needed to think" I said, quietly.

"About?"

"The... Show.."

"And?"

"And the horse" I said, Will smiled.

"So tell Will what's wrong" Will said, I laugh.

"We'll, I just don't know what to do...I want to ride Angle but what If she's not ready? She snaps at me Will. She's hurting me!" I whined, a few tears slide down my cheeks.

"Do I ride Southern Bell?" I asked, Will smiled softly.

"We'll, you could try practice with Angle and once she gets the hang of it you can chose who's better, Angle or Southern Bell But if Angle keeps hurting you well there's something Sara, Nani, Bailey and I can help you with. Even Alma and Molly could help" Will says softly and places a hand on my shoulder, I smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks" I say.

Sorry if it was to short for some of you. And that it took a while for me to updated. My computer crashed or something like that and I couldn't get on. Forgive? I'll try o update more sooner I promise. Plus I'm busy with school and once I come back home I'm to tired to do anything. Review.


End file.
